


Holy Smoke！

by Yinyu



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 女装大佬班迪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinyu/pseuds/Yinyu
Summary: 耶格想要的只是一把剪刀，不是这个。又或者：班迪愉快地承担了输掉赌局的后果。





	Holy Smoke！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holy Smoke!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612113) by [Ki_ru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_ru/pseuds/Ki_ru). 



> 配图请参阅原文~  
> 请刷卡上车，祝您旅途愉快XD

“我们随时就要开始啦，我要剪刀！”Blitz指挥道，声音里带着点恐慌。他周围是一大堆小玩意，它们的组合将会受到任何学校的严格禁止：彩纸发射器，危机四伏的烟花炮仗，没法吹灭的整人蜡烛，还有倒刺铁丝网。Jaeger忘记铁丝网究竟是做什么用的了，但这个时候他吓得根本不敢开口问。“还有Bandit他妈的究竟跑哪里去了？”

 

今天是Smoke的生日，这意味着整个基地都陷入了水深火热之中。彩虹小队很少在一个地方跌倒两次，而集体忘记Smoke的生日是一个他们绝对 ** _不会_** 再犯的错误。对他们大部分人来说，他们的生日和其他日子没什么两样，他们还有其他事情要担心，因此生日并不重要——Smoke可不一样，他相当尖刻地说明了忘记为他送上祝福的严重后果。小队中的一些人甚至一 ** _想_** 到去年那命定一天就浑身颤抖，而大家只有在罕有人至的走廊里才敢用气音提起它。

 

今天，所有人倾巢而出，举办了一个他们能安排的最大的惊喜派对，如果说“惊喜派对”意为“人们为了逃离难以名状的恐惧所做的一种尝试”的话。

 

“我去找，”Jaeger回答道，“剪刀和人。魔法屋里应该有几把剪刀，对吧？”收到Blitz的一通疯狂点头之后，他出发了。“魔法屋”的名声来源于它能找到使用房间的人当时需要的任何东西的神奇能力，因此Jaeger有信心能在里面找到那两个失踪的人和物。那是一间拥挤的房间，塞满了所有在基地里无处容身的东西，其数量及其 ** _巨大_** ，具体来说有家具，旧档案和地图，一些工具，电子垃圾，甚至还有一些老旧工艺品，烂俗得Jaeger都不忍心称它们为装饰了。他确信自己曾在那张巨型红木书桌的某个抽屉里看见过一把剪刀。这张书桌占据了整个房间的主要空间，也许它曾经也是张气派的书桌，直到某些人（他对这个人究竟是谁有所怀疑）在它的漆面上刻下了一些低俗，尺度又大得恶心人的性爱场面。

 

门上那个小的要命，浑浊泛白的玻璃板说明这个小小储物间曾经是一间办公室（虽然它的主人一定不怎么受人欢迎）——有光从里面透出来，似乎已经有人在里面了，而既然为了取悦他们的疯王，各个队伍都已经在外面分好了组完成各自的任务，房间里的大概就是Jaeger要找的那个人了。满怀信心地，他撞开门板，开口宣布自己的到来：“这里有没有——”

 

然后他一个急刹车。门半开着，他的嘴半开着，他的双眼 ** _完全_** 张开因为——

 

因为在他面前，是——

 

“你他妈就不能敲敲门？”Bandit朝他嘶吼，凶恶地皱着眉头怒视他。这个通常情况下应该是极具威慑力的眼神如今被他身处的 ** _情形_** 弱化了。他首先注意到的是他身上的白色……裙子，如果那是它的正确称呼——Jaeger觉得那本来应该是一件护士制服，万圣节穿的那种，而且非常 ** _明显_** 是女人穿的那种。它在腰部收紧，上边领口大开，露出Bandit的纹身顶部还有一小撮胸毛。同时，它 ** _显然_** 太短了。Jaeger立刻感激它至少遮住了……不雅部位，即使那只是勉强。

 

但这还只是个开始，接下来的一切竟然存在简直是不可思议。因为Bandit穿在下面的是一双渔网裤袜，勾勒出他那双长腿的同时也勒得腿毛乱竖。而 ** _再往下_** ，他的脚挤在一双，真的，看上去就像他身上的其他服装那样小了一码的深红色高跟鞋里。Jaeger觉得自己随时要开始过度呼吸了。

 

“这，”他开口了，但随着他盯住眼前这团人类外形的绝对灾难，他的话很快结束于一缕细微又可怜的声音。他看的越久，事情就越是糟糕——由于某些原因，Bandit似乎毫无困难地就适应了这一切，就算他还踩在吓死人的高跟上。他手指间还晃荡着一支口红，而就在他身旁书桌上的是——Jaeger差点被空气呛死——是一对毛茸茸的红色手铐。“我，”他说，然后又停下了，他的脑子已经一片空白，大概是紧急停机了。

 

“关门，傻逼。”班迪烦躁地命令道，于是Jaeger照做了，他是哪根葱，胆敢反抗这位显然占据了他队友身体的罪恶女士——只是他站在了错误的那一侧，即魔法屋的内侧。

 

就好像他的四肢不喜欢自己现在所处的位置似的，Jaeger的手拒绝松开门把，于是他用另一只手指着门。“你——你想让我……我能走吗？然后假装这些都没发生过？这是一个可选项吗？”

 

“我的老天，”Bandit按着鼻梁骨说，“这是个狗日的赌局，行了吧？我没有突然精神失常，别盯着我好像我长了奶子或什么似的。”

 

这话所带来的巨大安慰感让人感到困扰。Jaeger慎重地吸了一口气，然后逼着自己离开了那道门。“我猜你输了？”他小心翼翼地发问。

 

班迪用死亡视线凝视着他，仿佛正在考虑用其中一条丝袜勒死Jaeger。“对，我他妈输了——你过来的时候撞到脑袋了吗？你觉得我这是为了好玩吗？”

 

“你穿着那双高跟鞋倒挺稳当的。”Jaeger觉得自己有义务指出这一点，然后矮身躲过朝他扔过来的那支口红。

 

“这本来是只让Smoke大饱眼福的，但既然你如此粗鲁地闯了进来，仿佛你他妈是这儿的主人一样——我看上去怎么样？”Bandit拗了个姿势小小地 ** _转了一圈——_** Jaeger觉得自己看完这一幕之后需要来一次脑海漂白。他张开嘴，准备说出一个他无论如何都会后悔的答案——如果是负面的，Bandit会给他带来生理上的痛苦，而如果是正面的，他将背负终生的愧疚。然后Bandit弯腰，随着一阵会永远蚀刻在Jaeger记忆中，在他剩下的人生里都不会消退的声响，紧绷绷的布料撕裂了。Bandit的后腰露了出来，同时，他那张不断延长的恐怖事物名单上的又增多了一条，由三个词组成——白色，蕾丝，内裤。

 

“我的神呐。”Jaeger说，虽然这会儿他已经确信这世上 ** _根本没有神_** 了。

 

“操，我下面是不是爆了？”

 

他就不能用 ** _别的说法吗_** ？“对，是——接缝那儿。”

 

Bandit皱起眉头。“你会缝纫吗？”沉默地摇头。“我也不会。哦，这里应该会有订书机。你能帮我扯住那个缝吗，防止它继续崩开。”

 

“当然。”Jaeger想都没想就答应了。他最近在试图提高自己的社交能力，让自己更讨人喜欢一点，所以他养成了一个习惯——不拒绝任何人提出的请求。现在报应来了。他意识到要是想完成这项不带脑子就应下的任务，他必须绕到自己同胞背后站定，在Bandit翻书桌的时候，基本上是把手按在他覆盖着蕾丝的屁股上拉住那些紧巴巴的布料。

 

他 ** _才不干_** 呢。绝，不。毫无可能。Bandit再可怕（即使他穿得这么搞笑），他也不——“你要是不帮忙，我他妈就把你的肠子塞进你嘴里然后用你的眼球做烧烤。 ** _快点_** 。”

 

这边Jaeger努力地把两边制服扯在一起，那边Bandit骂着娘扇上那些没有装着他要找的东西的抽屉。他沉默地盯着一片光滑的皮肤，以及显然不属于男式内衣的崭新白色灯笼裤。眼前的人相当暗示性地朝他撅着屁股，而他思考着自己是否应该对突然涌来的，扑倒这个人的欲望感到担忧。这正常得很，不是吗？是个男的都会对他面对的这一幕做出这种反应。这样，如果他忽略那头短发——或者就算不忽略，靠，超多妹子留短发也非常迷人啊——那就好像这个几乎在勾引他的不是 ** _Bandit_** 一样了。他把掌根按在Bandit的屁股上（手感完全不糟——等等 ** _这个_** 想法是从哪儿来的？），然后试图不深入思考自己现在究竟在做什么。

 

“小逼崽子。”Bandit突然间伸手去够最底端的抽屉，意味着他的屁股撅得更高，意味着它 ** _正好_** 顶在Jaeger的胯部，同时也意味着Jaeger现在正式被卡在了一块石头和一个硬硬的地方之间。他正后方的架子就是那块石头，而他自己的老二随时可能成为那个硬硬的地方——它总是不合时宜地对着它感性趣的东西（而几乎不是Jaeger感性趣的东西）勃起。因此，现在他站在那里，浑身僵硬，嘴唇被自己咬的发疼，拼命构建出他能想到最不性感的画面：穿着比基尼的Thatcher、Montagene大嚼他此生挚爱蓝纹奶酪、Kapkan详细叙述过去捕猎生涯中的瘆人故事。Bandit的屁股瓣完美地夹住他渐渐苏醒的小兄弟，而且不停向后蹭它，不仅来回摩擦，还……这实在是太过火了。

 

等到Bandit终于找到了订书机而Jaeger终于可以放开裙子的时候，他已经满脸通红，只想被什么人用黑衣人里的记忆清除器闪那么一下而且——太棒了，现在Bandit正狐疑地看着他。“在你问之前，我是 ** _不会_** 帮你钉屁股的。”Jaeger告诉他，英勇地抵抗住漫上脸颊的红晕。“我真的只是来这儿拿东西的，找到就走。祝你好运。”他在试图不仔细观察从这个据说是他队友的人形灾难的时候，看见过一把剪刀，于是把手伸进那个相信是剪刀所在地的抽屉里翻找——这让他把视线从Bandit身上移开了。

 

有人动了，什么冰凉的东西环上他的手腕，最后传来 ** _咔哒_** 一声。他眨眼看着现在将他两只手臂连在一起的红色毛毛，一时间无法理解发生了什么。那副天杀的手铐。他蹦起来转向正像鹰隼一样盯着他的另一个男人。“为什么？”他无助地问道。

 

“如果你对 ** _任何人_** 吐露这件事，我就剥了你的皮。”Bandit回答，并且看上去并没有在开玩笑。Jaeger根本没这打算。“听明白了吗？敢说一个字你他妈就完蛋了。”

“我没打算说啊。”他老实回答，因为第一，谁会相信啊？而且第二——别说是重现了，他恨不得把这个车祸现场从脑海里彻底清除。“如果我再不回去Blitz可能就要来找了，你把它们解开好不好？我真的得走了。”

好奇地，Bandit弯腰把他全身上下扫视了一遍，他的视线慢慢地在Jaeger的身体上来回移动，眼神里接近情色的意味让他有点不适，但他还是模模糊糊地来了感觉。“我不知道。它们有点适合你。”

“Bandt，求你了。我会很高兴地忘掉这一切，只要——”他突然住了嘴：走廊上传来一阵人声，他认出来属于Blitz和IQ，他们无疑正在寻找剩下的队员。两个男人对视一下，无声地达成共识——他们宁愿死在这里，也不要戴着手铐或穿着破制服看上去像地狱护士似的被找到。他们疯狂在房间里寻找一个能藏进去或钻到下面的地方，最后Jaeger指出：“那儿有个储物柜。”

 

两个人一起手忙脚乱地用最快速度打开并清空了它，在剩下一些杂物和几根曲棍球棍（它们是怎么出现在这里的？）的时候挤进了那个狭窄的空间然后关上了门。Jaeger立刻悔的肠子都青了。他的手腕被拷住，举在胸前，为了不弄出声响，只得把链子绷紧，但这意味着他基本上算是在袭胸Bandit，他们全身都紧贴在一起。Bandit不知怎地卡在他了双腿中间，他们的下半身被来不及清出去的杂物挤得被迫相贴，而Bandit ** _绝不可能_** 感觉不到——

 

在暴风雨前的宁静中，他意识到Bandit的头低到他的颈窝，然后听见他喃喃道：“你他娘的这是硬了？”下一刻，门被撞开，Blitz和IQ说笑着呼啸而入，而Jaeger这才意识到他本可以待在房间里，假装自己无意间找到了这副手铐，现在没法解开，阻止他们太过仔细地搜索这个房间。这样他就不会挤在这里，几乎是紧紧地 ** _依偎_** 着Bandit，和他呼吸同一片空气，感受指尖传来他胸膛的温度，被他用几乎裸着的腿顶在双腿之间。

 

他屁股上放了一双手。它们是怎么摸过去的？！它们在干嘛？！Jaeger微微动了一下，然后有拇指开始轻抚他的胯骨，而他的耳朵旁边附上了一片湿乎乎的东西——撒旦的毛蛋蛋啊那是Bandit的 ** _舌头_** 。他在搞他，目的不明——显然，如果他们被抓到了，Bandit吃亏更大，毕竟 ** _他_** 才是那个穿着女装的人。但仍然，鉴于他们那么紧密地叠在一起，这也不重要了：在他身上的Jaeger也脱不了干系。

 

Blitz和IQ互相开着玩笑，对两米之外水泄不通的储物柜里现正上演的大戏一无所知。Jaeger拼命保持镇定，不去理会那些触碰和挑逗，只不过现在肆虐他颈侧的变成了牙齿，一个正在形成的小帐篷与他的遥相呼应，他被困住了。和一只最危险的掠食动物关在一起。他开始扒Bandit的脸，指尖陷进他的脸颊，用力推他的下巴，同时拒绝考虑下身正在发生的一切——他的老二没收到要被吓软而不是更加昂扬的信息，因此正精神抖擞地蹭向另一位小兄弟以示友好。

 

在他的眼睛差点被抠掉之后，Bandit似乎决定他受够了，只不过采取的措施和Jaeger想的不太一样：他用嘴唇含住了他两根手指。然后就……把它们吸进了他丝绒一般的口腔里，用舌头爱抚着它们。Jaeger的脑袋 ** _马上_** 将这个和“ ** _如果在他嘴里的是我的老二_** ”联系了起来，接着他想到了高跟鞋渔网袜和蕾丝，然后在Bandit把他们的勃起挨在一起磨蹭的时候勉强压抑住了呻吟声。这种感觉既快乐又肮脏，他 ** _不应该_** 被它点燃欲火，但他确实这么做了，Bandit的每个动作都让快感冲刷过他的全身。就在一双大胆的手开始解他的裤裆的时候，魔法屋的门关上了，寂静笼罩住他们，说明Blitz最终找到了剪刀，而——幸运地——不是 ** _他们_** 。

 

“他们走了。”Jaeger耳语，收到简单的哼声作为回应。Bandit还在舔他的手指，于是，为了先发制人地让他闭嘴，他往他嘴里塞了第三根手指，然后在它们被牙齿轻咬的时候被逼出低吟。就在这时，Bandit把他的裤子和短裤扯下来，让Jaeger的硬挺能自然地弹出，和被Bandit的勃起顶起来的柔软布料亲密接触。Jaeger开始出汗了，储物柜里炎热得让人无法忍受，和他相贴的躯体也是如此。他心脏狂跳，决定冒险问一问：“走之前你能给我口一次嘛？”

 

这事发生过，一次。那次Jaeger喝了一大堆酒，Bandit和往常一样冷漠，那个晚上开始于附近的一间酒吧，结束在一条后巷里，Bandit跪在他身前，而Jaeger靠在一堵粗糙的砖墙上，勉强做好被Bandit一口咬在中间或者被他带到高潮边缘之后晾在一边，或是其他任何情形的准备。但Bandit超乎了他的预料，让他浑身发软饕足，头脑眩晕发胀，并且，在接下去的那个星期里，只要在他附近就浑身不自在。他们谁也没有再提起那件事，Jaeger已经把它当成了孤立事件。然而现在……他该和自己的潜意识好好谈谈了。

 

Bandit踢开柜门，光线和不那么陈腐的空气涌进这个拥挤的空间。他把自己从Jaeger身上剥离开来，差点摔倒在地上，但是——令人惊奇地——踩着高跟站稳了，转向他此时必定十分不体面的队友——挤在储物柜里，被拷住的手腕按在胸前，只有耸立着的阴茎露在外面，双眼大睁，怯生生地和Bandit对视。虽然，公正地说，他们俩现在都是一团糟。“当然，出来吧。”

 

Jaeger倒吸一口凉气。 ** _当然_** 。就这么简单？他从那个密闭的空间里爬出来，让Bandit把他推到书桌上，一只手环住他的挺立的器官然后缓缓套弄着他。有什么不太对劲， ** _一定_** 有，Bandit也太心甘情愿了，轻易就同意给他搞口活，就好像这没什么一样。他甚至没有发牢骚。他们甚至都没有 ** _喝醉_** 。但在他能提出反对意见之前，Bandit坏笑了一下问道：“你想让我先涂个口红吗？”然后Jaeger僵住了因为他已经开始了脑补——Bandit浑身艳俗的装扮跪在地上，唇色鲜艳，Jaeger射在他脸上—— ** _为什么他要提这个建议？！_** “我操你大爷你真的想，对吗？”

 

“我没有——”他被一记及其邪恶的向上捋动打断了，它碰到了所有该碰的地方，让他呻吟出声。他手上还戴着手铐而Bandit丝毫没有要解下它们的迹象，反倒高兴让它们留在那儿。他看上去也无比地享受这个过程。Jaeger觉得形势已经有点脱离自己的掌控了，于是他接受Bandit的摆弄，把他下身剥得一干二净，出于某种原因让他坐到了那张巨型书桌上。Jaeger无措地看着队友把淫靡的红色涂上嘴唇，他怀疑这和他的高跟鞋是一个颜色，然后听见自己说道：“你好熟练啊。”

 

Bandit扬起了一边眉毛。“随时要进我嘴里的可是你的屌——我要是你，说话就会 ** _非常_** 谨慎。”说完，他把Jaeger推倒在木质桌面上，一条腿勾在肩膀上，毫无征兆地吸吮起面前肿胀的龟头。跟上次一样，上一秒他还在隐隐威胁他，下一秒就用无疑经过多次练习的精湛技术吸得Jaeger爽到飞升。他的动机仍然是一个谜，但要是Jaeger能从中获得一场超赞的口活的话，他宁死也不会发一句牢骚。

 

Jaeger仍然不敢相信这一切，他看着樱桃色的嘴唇撤开，在他坚硬的性器上留下湿吻，一条舌头从中伸出，挑弄着头部下方那些最敏感的点，然后那两片嘴唇又再次簇拥住他，向下滑，把他包裹进一片丝滑的炙热当中，这让人无法忍受而且不应该 ** _感觉_** 这么好。现在有口红蹭到他的阴茎上了，然后他意识到在不到半个小时之内，他从帮Blitz准备生日趴变成了让Bandit用嘴把他吸出来。然后他发现Bandit在观察他，大概在把自己的变装让Jaeger成了他手里的一团软泥这一事实进行归档，以作后用。Jaeger的老二因为这个场面实在有点辣而在他嘴里抽动了一下，Bandit戏谑地抬起一边眉毛，无疑是意识到了。

 

在徜徉极乐的几分钟里，Jaeger以为自己逃过了一劫。他可以把这一切都怪在今天弥漫整个基地的疯狂情绪头上，再说，没有人会知道的。而如果Bandit还想保住他穿女装的秘密，那他就不太可能吹嘘自己曾对Jaeger造成过多大的影响——他还不带任何条件地同意给他口活，所以说不会有事的，对吧？等他射了（尴尬的是，鉴于Bandit现在展示的罪恶吮吸技巧，不会太久），他大概就钉一下Bandit的衣服然后走人。没有伤害。没有伤心。没有需要深思熟虑的未来，没有。

 

然后他感觉双腿之间有些什么。不是Bandit的嘴，或者说不 ** _只_** 是它因为它实在无法被忽视，而是一根手指，可疑地接近某个它不应该在的地方，划过他的皮肤，可疑地滑溜溜的。就算对某些男士在闲暇时间沉迷的某项活动缺乏深入了解，他也明白这事将会如何发展，在一瞬间他脑海里浮现出Bandit在他体内释放的模糊画面，还有粗重的律动以及交融的快感，而他的队友此时恰巧把指节送进了他的体内。Jaeger不由自主地挺动腰胯想要逃离这突如其来的入侵，在这个过程中把自己送到了Bandit口腔的更深处，而他惊奇地发现他甚至没有被噎到，他有 ** _这么_** 棒。

 

“没门，”他呛出两个字之后又开始扒拉Bandit的头，拉扯着他的头发试图让他停下来，“不准你——”而他的队友仅仅是抬眼瞥他一下，一个微笑在他被口红模糊的唇边若隐若现，然后加入了另一根手指。这简直——他怎么敢这样——不疼，不算很疼，虽然在强烈的奇怪感觉之外还有一种不太舒服的拉抻感，然后——他们都没有晚餐约会呢Bandit怎么就把两根手指直接，直接摁在那个地方了？！他甚至都没停下嘴里的活儿，舌头随着一次次起伏用丝绒一样的触感玩弄着他的顶端。

 

在他其中一个天才构想当中，Jaeger试图以把Bandit的头往下按的方式阻止他的一系列动作，希望能至少强迫他暂停一下，结束他毫无人性的服务，虽然它让Jaeger越来越狂热，急切，并且……好吧， ** _欲火焚身_** 。然而他的计划完全擦枪走火了——Bandit接受了他更深的侵犯而老天爷啊Jaeger现在撞到的是他的喉口，还有那些手指，它们在干嘛？！他能感觉到它们在动，这实在让他感觉太脆弱了，被这样入侵，被强迫 ** _彻底敞开。_** 他的腰胯又开始挺动，手里还拽着Bandit的头发， ** _现在_** 他终于被噎到了，但等Jaeger第二次这样做的时候他又恢复了过来，并且让——这他妈是什么？！

 

Jaeger扔掉一切理智毅然跳进这了无法抵抗的快感之中，决定到时候再担心可能的后果。Bandit含着他吞咽的时候，Jaeger溢出一声断断续续的呻吟，他的喉咙裹着Jaeger跳动的阴茎收紧的滋味再美妙不过了，热量烘烤着Jaeger的体腔和脸颊。他丝毫无法把视线从这堕落的一幕上移开，无助地看着自己的性器整根消失在那两片鲜艳的红唇之间，同时缓慢却毋庸置疑地在习惯被撑开的感觉，他的那圈肌肉正渐渐臣服于Bandit。他甚至松开了手，因为他的队友需要呼吸，但Bandit反而越战越勇，口得Jaeger的手指抽动双眼失焦腰腹上扬。

 

他不行了，真的 ** _不行了，_** 因为现在Bandit的手指蹭着一个他都不知道自己有的部位，这是野蛮的，骇人的，是一阵纯粹的欢愉大爆炸在他体内肆虐，而他还在那美妙的喉咙里挺动——他的大脑短路了。高潮随着他一声压抑的尖叫爆发，它像一列货运火车一样碾过Jaeger的身体，他发出的声音渺小而可悲，正如在如此巨大的力量面前的他本身。它在他身体深处酝酿发酵，然后撕毁他的理智，让他颤抖，喘息，抽泣，丧失行动能力。这场释放是无法抵抗的，他无疑渴求着它。再一次，他感觉Bandit含着他吞咽，但这……现在他在饮下他的 ** _精液_** 而这让这个动作 ** _更糟糕了_** 。

 

他把头靠在红木上，一边调整呼吸一边困倦地对着天花板上的灯眨眼睛，却无法聚焦任何东西。这时，他隐约感觉到Bandit把他舔干净后撤开了，并且抽出了手指。当一只坚定的手按在他身上，把他的双腿分的更开时，他只能精疲力竭的顺从，想着 ** _这就是了，来了。_** 然后他等着。那只手留在了那里，抚摸着他的胯部，在他大腿上来回滑动，却没有其他的了。Jaeger从他的余韵之中缓过来一半，抬起头好奇地看过去，发现Bandit在套弄自己。藏在阴影里的视线紧锁在他身上，他的手快速而不耐烦地捋动着。在来得及阻止自己之前，他已经问出口：“你不打算操我吗？”

 

Bandit在那一秒钟动摇了一下，不可置信渗入了他专注的神情。被逗得嗤笑一声，他靠近了一点，在Jaeger自觉把腿环在他腰上的时候漏出一声小小的呻吟。他看上去和Jaeger感觉一样放荡，制服已经完全打开，露出黑色的卷曲毛发和他纹身的线条，他嘴上有一半的口红已经晕开了，另一半在Jaeger的阴茎上，蕾丝内裤被扯了下来，手在深红色勃起上急切地上下移动。Jaeger可能就没那么诱人了，他半裸着，湿哒哒的老二胀起，手腕 ** _仍然_** 被拷在一起。“怎么，你想要我这么干吗？”Bandit用另一个问题回应他，喘息着，显然接近了自己的高潮。

 

而Jaeger……好吧。他有点 ** _想_** 诶。这个想法让他的内脏奇怪地变得轻飘飘的，回想一下，那些手指也没 ** _那么_** 糟。他能适应那种感觉的，特别是Bandit在一直打量着他，仿佛他是他见过最诱人的事物。然而他不敢说出自己的想法，大声说出来就代表这是正式的了，那样他们就再也没有了退路。于是他咬紧嘴唇，拒绝回答——然而他的神情一定泄露了点什么，这一点就足以把Bandit推过边界，让他随着一声紧绷的 ** _我日_** 射了出来。

 

就在第一股滚烫的精液落在Jaeger的下腹部上时，门开了。

 

Jaeger的内心挣扎占据的注意力足以使他忽略朝他们靠近的脚步声，于是——在Bandit站在那儿，穿着他的护士制服、渔网袜和高跟鞋以及一切的一切，头向后仰，一边低声吐出 ** _“操。”_** ，一边射的他队友满身都是的时候，Jaeger的视线锁定了Smoke。他站在门廊，看上去就像……就像一个身处他的位置撞破这个场景的人该有的样子。他脸上不敢相信和目瞪口呆表情是完全恰当的。

 

一部分Jaeger希望自己能从外部围观这个场景，就好像一个无辜的旁观者那样，因为他觉得这绝对太搞笑了。而显著大于它的一部分则开始恐慌。

 

“呃，”Smoke开口清了清嗓子，“现在已经没什么是我没见过的了。”

 

而Bandit，这个彻彻底底的疯子，转向他们的不速之客，脸上带着他最甜蜜的笑容，老二上还坠着液滴，说道：“生日快乐啊，伙计。”


End file.
